


Battle of the References

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breaking Bad References, Darcy says "Oh my Thor", Doctor Who References, F/M, Fallout References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy throws a Halloween Party in the Tower. Her Soulmate shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the References

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellKat/gifts).



> HellKat picked out Darcy's ensemble.
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy never thought that the Lord of Stark Tower would show up to her Halloween party. She sent him an invitation because, y'know, he  _ owned _ the place, but she never thought he'd stroll in dressed like the creepy kid from  _ The Empty Child _ .

He took one look at her and said, "J, we got a security leak. You let a fangirl in here. How could you let a fangirl in here? Cap is probably shaking in his spangly boots. Call the cavalry."

"Sir, that is Miss Lewis," the AI informed him. "She planned and is hosting this party."

"Oh." He ran his eyes over her again. "I stand by my fangirl remark," he told her.

Her aim that evening had been the weirding out of various super soldiers. Finding the Bucky Bear on ebay had been easier than finding Winter Soldier footie pajamas, so she'd had to go with the more popular Cap jammies (which made Steve blush every time she wore them to Avengers movie night). She had hoped and that plus carrying the bear around would make Bucky's cheek wrinkle up the way it did when she tried to tell him how many fans he still had.

She  _ hadn't _ expected to meet her Soulmate.

"I swear to Thor, if the next thing out of your mouth is 'Are you my mummy,' I'm outta here."

"I'm Walter White!" he insisted, offended.

"Huh." She stared at him. "I never watched that show."

"You never watched  _ Breaking Bad _ ? Were you raised underground in a fallout shelter or something?"

"No, but I just decided that's definitely the costume in the works for next year. I bet I can get hold of a Vault-Tec jumpsuit easy. And my Soulmate can build a Mr. Gutsy to follow me around."

He grinned. " _ That _ reference I get."

"Right," she said, mirroring his grin. "But before we do any of that, we're watching  _ all _ of  _ Doctor Who _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the tiny Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. reference and I will give you a high five.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/143682679433/battle-of-the-references)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
